I carry your heart,  I carry it in my heart
by MyLoveCarlisle
Summary: Bella is a Paramedic with a traumatic childhood, she still struggles because of it. Dr. Edward Cullen an Pediatric/OBGYN doc, who has just moved back after finishing med.school in LA. Will Bella open her heart and learn to love? BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE
1. INTRODUCTION TO THE STORY

**I CARRY YOUR HEART.. I CARRY IT IN MY HEART..**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own anything of Twilight.

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

Bella is a Paramedic with a traumatic childhood and she still struggles because of it. Her father Charlie and the Cullen's are helping her to heal from it.

The only MEN she trusts are her father Charlie, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and her friends Jasper and Emmett.

Dr. Edward Cullen an Pediatric/OBGYN doc, who has just moved back to start his residency after finishing med. school in Los Angeles, falls head over heals in love with Bella.

Will Bella open her heart and learn to love?

* * *

**Short info on the characters:**

* * *

Alice Cullen 21years old is a nurse in training at Forks hospital.

Edward Cullen 26 years old; is doing his residency in the pediatrics and OB/GYN field at Forks hospital.

Rose Brandon 21 years old is also a nurse in training at Forks hospital.

Bella Swan 21 years old is a paramedic.

Emmett Masen 26 years old is a firefighter.

Jasper withlock 26 years old is a police officer.

Carlisle Cullen 38 years old; is an Trauma Surgeon, and is the Head of Surgery at Forks.

Esme Cullen 38 years old; does a lot of volunteer charity work.

Charlie Swan 45 years old; is the Chief of Police in Forks.

Bella, Alice and Rose are best friends.

While Edward, Jasper and Emmett are best friends.

Alice is dating Jasper Whitlock

Rose Brandon is dating Emmett Masen.

Esme and Carlisle lost their baby girl during birth when they were 24 years old, and Esme had to have a hysterectomy due to complications, leaving her unable to bear children of her own.

That's when they started to look into adoption, and a few years later they adopted Edward when he was 13 years old. A year later they adopted 8 year old Alice. They loved Edward and Alice so deeply, and they felt like the kids were of their own flesh and blood.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************'

Bella's mother and father was divorced when she was 4 years old. She moved to Phoenix with her mother.

Bella had an uncomfortable experience in her childhood. When she turned eight, her life was turned upside-down. She had witnessed three men rape and torture her mom. Her mom had managed to hide her in the bedroom closet when she realized that there was someone breaking into their house.

Bella had been able to look through a crack as her mom was assaulted. Bella had run out of the closet once the men had left, and had dialed the number to their neighbor, who had contacted the police. Bella had waited inside the closet after calling, and that's where the police found her in a state of shock, trembling and crying silently.

Her mom died from the injuries, so Bella had been sent off to live with her dad in Las Vegas.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************'

She is still a virgin and buries herself in her work. She is afraid to get intimate with anyone and if anyone comes too close to her in her comfort zone, she'll shut them out and make a run for it.

Charlie and Carlisle are the only men she trusts enough to hug to or open up and talk about her past.

When she was 17, Charlie got offered the position as the chief of police in Forks.

So they moved there just as Edward had left for Seattle to go to med school.

Even though he had been home some weekends and vacations at the same time for past three years, they had never met.

Alice and Rosalie are planning on hooking them up, something Bella and Edward don't know about yet.

* * *

**AUTORS NOTE:**

**I want to thank my wonderful Beta Cullen Cousin for helping me with the story! I couldn't have done it right without you!:)**

**As for this first "chapter", I know it seems messy, but I needed to get the facts straight before I start posting. Its so much easier to explain and clear up the basics before I start posting the first chapter.**

**If you like it and want me to continue, please hit the review button and tell me what you think:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything twilight.

**Chapter 1**

It was early morning, and Bella was going over the rig with her partner for the day, Riley. This was a procedure to ensure that everything was working like it was supposed to so that they were ready to respond to an emergency call.

They had just finished when the alarm went off.

"_35647, we got a Code 3 for you; Motor vehicle accident south forks avenue. There are reported mass c__asualties and multiple casualties. Over,_" dispatch announced over the radio.

"_This is 35647 confirming that we are responding to a code 3 Over,_" Bella said into the radio as she and Riley buckled up.

The garage doors opened and they headed out with lights and sirens. There were 5 ambulances on call at all times in Forks and they were all heading out to the scene.

"_Dispatch, this is 35647, what resources has been sent out? Over_", Bella spoke in the radio.

"_Police, fire and rescue, and Life Flight, which__ are bringing two additional doctors from the hospital. We do not have any information on number of casualties or what the scene is like, over_", dispatch replied.

"_Copy that. We will come back with a report to you once we get control of the scene. Over,_" Bella told dispatch as she put her radio down.

"_Damnit! I haven't even had the chance to get my morning coffee,_" Riley complained.

"_Caffeine is bad for you anyways," _Bella replied as she put her stethoscope around her neck.

"_This profession fucks with your brain. You get confused over time as your days and nights run together as you work and you get images that will just stay with you for the rest of your life. I betcha, in five years you w__ill be addicted to caffeine as well. Hell, I would have taken my coffee through I.V if I could,_" Riley replied tiredly.

She knew Riley was tired after picking up extra shifts lately, so she didn't discuss it further.

"_Fuck my life_", Riley muttered as they arrived as the second ambulance at the chaotic scene. He had a feeling that today would be a very long day.

Bella went into work mode automatically, once they arrived on scene. It was bad. Real bad.

A bus had collided with a huge 18-wheeler at high speed.

People were laying injured and dead all over the place.

Fire and rescue were also at the scene of the accident. They were working on trying to contain the leaking fuel, before any fires could start. They were also waiting for the triage so they could be told who needed to be cut out of the bus wreckage first, for it had taken the brunt of the accident.

Most of the passengers had been thrown out though, that's why there were injured people spread everywhere.

Screams of the injured filled the air, along with the smell of blood mixed with fuel, oil and burned rubber. She could hear sirens far away as more emergency vehicles were getting closer to the scene.

There had to be approximately 20- 30 people involved in the accident, Some of them dead, some of them critical injured and some of them had minor injuries.

The truck driver was stuck in the wreckage of the rig. Unfortunately, he was dead on scene; his injures were bad enough, that he would be taken to the morgue to be identified.

Bella froze when she heard children screaming in pain and terror.

They split up and started to triage patients along with to other paramedics who had arrived a few minutes before them.

Red tags for critical injured, yellow tags for serious injuries and green for minor injuries. The black tags were for the people who were dead.

Bella saw a little infant laying at the side of the road. She was barely breathing, so she rushed over with the pediatric emergency kit and started working on her.

"_I need a doctor, NOW_", Bella yelled.

"_Life Flight 's ETA is about 8 minutes._", a police officer informed her.

"_When they arrive, I need you to make sure that one of them co__mes straight here. This baby is in really bad shape_", Bella informed him as she was worked on the child.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************'******'*

MEANWHILE IN THE HOSPITAL_:_

Carlisle had just put a cast on a little boy's broken arm as he heard his name on the intercom.

"_Dr Cullen to the ER_", a female voice said over the intercom just as his pager went off. He looked at it and saw that it said `PREHOSPITAL 911`, which was the code that meant that he was required out in the field.

He gave the boys chart to the nurse who had helped him, with instructions that she was to pass on to the patient. With a hurried goodbye to the patient and his mother, Carlisle made his way back to the ER.

As he walked out of the room, the whispered murmuring from the women started. He was tall with a defined muscular body, blond, perfect hair and deep blue eyes. He looked much younger than his 38 years. More like 30 actually. He was used to getting a lot of attention from females who were flirting and hitting on him. He politely brushed them off, for he was a happily married man and certainly had no interest in them.

He was already wearing blue scrubs under his lab coat, and had a stethoscope slung around his neck, at least he wouldn't have to change before he left.

He walked towards the reception area in the ER where nurse Mallory were standing with the jackets that identified the doctors out in the field ready for him

"There has been a major accident at the freeway, and they need an emergency doctor, and a pediatric doctor out in the field", the she informed him.

Carlisle nodded and said; "_Have you paged my s.. the other Dr Cullen,?_" he asked as he had to remind himself to refer to Edward as a doctor and not a son at the work place.

Since both he and Edward had the same name, they called Carlisle; Dr. Cullen, and Edward; Dr. E. Cullen, so they would know who was who when they were called on the intercom.

"_Yes, he is on his way down,_" the nurse replied.

"_Good. Do we have any in__formation from the accident scene_?" he asked nurse Mallory.

"_It's a bus against a 18-wheeler, and a lot of injured people. That's all we have been informed of now_", she replied while Carlisle took the jacket with the writing: `FIELD DOCTOR` on it.

Just then, Edward walked up to him wearing his green scrubs with his white lab coat on top.

"_Edward, you and I have to get out in the field. They need both a surgeon and a pediatrician on scene. There are multiple trauma patients_", Carlisle informed Edward as he handed him a identical jacket that he had on.

"_We have to hurry, we are being transported to the scene in a medevac chopper_", he added as he gathered the bags that were meant for field use.

"_Make sure to clear the ER for patients who are well enough __to wait, and for those who aren't, make sure to get them to the floors that they will be admitted to. Call in more the doctors that are on call, and have the OR rooms prepared,_" Carlisle said as to the nurse Mallory as she walked with them over to the elevator that would transport the two doctors to the helipad on the roof of the hospital.

Two minutes later they were seated in the chopper and it was taking off from the hospital roof.

A voice came over the radio in the front; "Life Flight_ 2312, do you have the surgeon and the pediatrician on board_?"

The medic replied: "_That is affirmative. ETA in about 8 minutes. Do you have any information from the scene that they need to know now_?".

"_Its chaotic here still, but I know that there is an __infant critically injured that needs a doc stat. And there are mass casualties, some are stuck and may need a field amputation_", the voice reported back.

"_Thank you. I'll pass on the info, over, _" the medic in the front replied.

"_You heard what they __said on the radio?_" the medic who's name was Steve, asked as he turned to see both Edward and Carlisle. They nodded.

"_Edward, I know you haven't been in a situation like this before, working out in the field. Just think triage, mark them red for critical__, yellow for serious, but stable at the moment and green for minor injuries who can Waite. And black mark on the dead ones. You'll do great son._" Carlisle reassured him with smile, while he put on glows.

Edward nodded and put on glows as well. He took a deep breathe and cleared his head. He was an excellent doctor, and he was used to traumas in the ER, but this was different. This was a chaotic catastrophic accident scene out in the field. But he knew he could do this though, cause he was able to keep his head cool at all situations. That was just one of many quality's that he and Carlisle had in common.

This was his second day at forks hospital, he had moved back here 3 days ago.

Carlisle opened the doors as they had arrived at the scene and gasped at the sight that met them. There was so many injured people, and there weren't enough rescue people to cower them all. There were units on the way from another county, but they wouldn't be here for a while.

Carlisle started assessing people and helped triaging and treating.

Edward went in to work, approaching a medic and asked where the infant was. The medic pointed to a area where a beautiful brown-haired paramedic were doing chest compressions with her thumbs.

"_Hi, I am Dr. Cullen, the pediatrician. Brief__ me_", he said in his velvet voice, as he kneeled down on the opposite side of the baby.

"_3 weeks old female, decreased breathing sounds left side, heart rated down to 40. O.3 mg Epinephrine was administered. She had a pulse on 190 at our arrival, but sta__rted crashing about 12 minutes ago,"_

"_Her breathing is slow and superficial, and since I only have two hands and no one to help I haven't had the time to tube her yet, so I have just used the ambu bag every 15__th__ compression,_" she informed him of the treatment she had given.

There was so much noise at the scene that Bella didn't catch his name, all she heard was `pediatrician` and `brief me`. She didn't catch the name Dr Cullen. The only Dr Cullen she knew was Carlisle, so she thought that Edward was just another doctor, and didn't even bother to look up at him.

She had wished that Carlisle would be the doctor who would work with her on the baby. He was like a second father to her and she always learned so much from him.

Even though Alice had mentioned last week that her brother would be moving back to forks to start working at the hospital, she didn't know that it would be so soon.

While Bella talked, he had found his stethoscope and started to listen to the infant's chest.

"_Ok, lets try to stabi__lize her for transport. We have to get her to the hospital as quick as possible_", Edward spoke softly while assessing her breathing.

"_I need to intubate before we start transport. This is as stable as we can get her out here, we have to just `load and __go`_", Edward declared and started finding the equipment while Bella kept compressing the infants chest with her thumbs.

They worked fast, concentrating on the infant.

Edward and Bella was so focused on the child that they didn't notice each other that much until they got in the rig. He thought the girl looked so young for being a paramedic.

It was Edward's first time riding with an ambulance, and he was impressed by the medical supplies the ambulance was carrying. It was like an emergency room on wheels.

"_Come on little one_", Edward murmured as he hooked up the breathing tub to a ambu bag and squeezed it gently with one hand, forcing air in to the lungs; while using the other to place the stethoscope on the infants chest to confirm correct tube position.

Bella was still doing chest compressions, while checking the baby's pulse frequently.

They worked so hard stabilizing the little baby, and before they knew it the rig came to stop at the ambulance entrance of the hospital.

* * *

**AN:**

**Thank you to my AMAZING beta; Cullen Cousin! :-)**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think:)!**


End file.
